Broken Heart
by xNelox
Summary: Robin has a choice between Star and Katie. When he chooses Katie, Starfire runs. Will they ever meet again.Heck yes! Boy is he in for a surprse. ROBSTAR plz read and Review Chapter 8 UP After so long!lOL!plz read COMPLETE
1. Silence Says it all

1The once purple and pink room was bare and dull. That was because everything had been broken and thrown around the room. The inhabitant of the room stood by the side of the bed. She had just finished putting a few of her civilian clothes and a few keep sakes in her black "jan-sport"

back pack.

Silent tears ran down the girls cheeks. _'How could he do this? I thought we had something, anything. Ever since Katie came he doesn't even know that I am even here. He probably will be too busy making-out with her to even notice that I'm gone.' _Starfire thought bitterly while she zipped up her bag. Next Door she heard a muffled, girly giggle followed by a low husky groan. _'Why does my room have to be right next to his?_' She thought as she ripped the locket that Robin had given her off her neck and hanging it on the mirror to her vanity right next to her communicator. After taking one last look at her old room she walked out. Never to come back again.

She wasn't leaving a note. There wasn't a reason. Her and Raven had already said their "Good-byes". Raven had told to take care of herself and come back to visit someday. Ra_ve_n had also promised that she would tell any one that she was gone till morning, and by then she would be long gone. '_ Yeah like I will ever be coming back here again. I highly doubt I will ever come back. Besides Raven is the only one who really cares. She can call me sometime.' _

By now Starfire had made it to the main land. She decided to walk to the air port because it was a warm night and she couldn't fly.

Once at the air port she walked to the front desk and waited for the line to move. The Clerk was a small blonde girl who looked extremely bored. "Hello and welcome to the Jump City Air port help you?" The girl said in a way too cheerful voice. "Um, Hi. Could you tell me what to first Flight out of here is?' Starfire asked. The girl behind the counter typed in a few things on her computer and answered. " The first flight out of here is to Gotham and it leaves in 30 minutes. Would you like a seat we have 1 opening in...coach?"Starfire didn't need to think twice before she answered. " Yes if that would be possible ""Ok I just need you're name and address." "My name is Kori Anders and I am moving to Gotham so I won't know my address till I get there."Starfire handed over the money to the girl while her ticked printed.

30min later Kori sat on the large plane and was looking at Titan Tower for the last time. While looking through the window she couldn't stop the flash back from coming on.

Flashback

Robin watched as Starfire quietly bent over and grabbed a Pepsi out of the fridge._ 'She hasn't been talking much lately or even coming out of her room.' _ He heard the door to the main room swish shut. Without even thinking he ran after her. "Hey Starfire wait up." At the sound of his voice she turned to look at him. "What?" She asked trying to sound normal but failing miserably. '_That doesn't sound like her.' _Robin thought as he eyed her for a second. "Hey are you ok you haven't been acting like yourself?" He asked while mentally scolding himself for not noticing anything earlier. "Nothing ." She snapped. She turned to walk away but he reached out and grabbed her arm before she could. "What is wrong with you? You haven't been acting right and now you snap at me." He said through gritted teeth. Starfire looked down at the ground. Without raising her eyes from the ground she whispered in a small voice that Robin could barley hear. "Me or her Robin." "W...wh...what?" He stuttered. '_Did she just say what I thought she said. How can I choose. She is a team mate and I love her so much she would just get hurt we were together. But then again wouldn't it be worth it we would be together. Bit Katie. She is so beautiful and such a great kisser...' _

When he finally snapped out of it he asked her the one question that was running in his head. "What?" "You heard me Robin. Me or her." There it was right there, plain and simple. Either he could pick Starfire the girl of his dreams. Or the girl that he could keep himself in control of himself when he was around her. Apparently he took too long cause Starfire's voice snapped himself

out of his thoughts. "Your silence says it all. I loved you Robin but I guess you didn't return it. "

She then turned around and left the Boy Wonder to sit and think about what had just happened.

+End Flashback+


	2. New Begining

1Hey evr1 thank you sssooo much for the great reviews. The more I get the more I wanna update!(hinthint) well here is the chapter that everyone so nicely requested. By the way _italics r thoughts!_

!This Chapter is Dedicated 2 my super cool friend -Jessie. Thanks for the support. With out u I wouldn't want to write so much!

The next day started like any other day at Titan's Tower. Cyborg and Beast Boy where having their "Tofu-Meat" argument, when Raven walk through the Ops. Room door and sat down on her usual stool at the table. Without even paying attention to what was in front of her she took a bit of Tofu. She didn't even notice the piercing silence and disgusted looks on her two team mate's faces.

"Dude, Raven are you alright?" Beast Boy asked after he snapped out of his shock. Raven turned towards the two boys, trying to look them in the eyes when she told them the truth. '_How am I going to tell them that Starfire is gone because Robin choose that Blonde bitch?' _ "No I'm not alright." She started quietly. "Starfire is gone. She left last night. She told me to say good-bye to you guys and that she just needed to get away.

Cyborg's face was emotionless, while Beast Boy just stared into space. '_What did Robin do this time.? Will we ever see her again? Is she alright? Does Robin know? If anything happens to her I swear that I will...' _ Beast Boy was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of the Ops center door opening and revealing a very miserable Boy Wonder. He silently walked to the cabinet, got a glass out and poured some water into it. Cyborg just eyed him, while Beast Boy and Raven starred at him with disgust. '_How could he be so calm about this. He knows what happened last night. Why isn't freaking out trying to find her. Why isn't at least asking where she is?' _"Hey have you sen Starfire? We kind of had a...mis-understanding." Robin asked his team members, completely un aware of the looks her was getting.

He only glanced up when he heard the sound of 3 chairs scraping back and 3 titans getting up to leave. "Hey team, where are you guys going? You still haven't answered my question." "If you want to know so bad got check on her yourself Jackass." Raven spat at him before pushing the other two boys out of the room. '_Let him find out on his own. He needs to get back to reality and that should do the trick.' _ Raven told Cyborg and Beast Boy in their heads, Once they had walked through the doors.

Slightly surprised by Raven's out burst he got up and headed for Starfire's room. '_I hope she didn't do anything stupid after last night. I do really feel bad about last night but I didn't have a choice. I couldn't put her in danger...' _Robin soon found himself in front of Starfire's bedroom door.

He knocked lightly on the door incase she was still sleeping. "Hey Star are you in there? We need to talk." He said in a nice voice. 5 minutes pasted and there was no sound coming from the door, and now he was starting to panic. "Please Star open the door I'm really sorry. Please let me explain." Still no answer and he was really worried. He quickly typed in the over-ride code to the door and it swished open.

When he walked in he instantly wished he hadn't. The room was destroyed. Picture frames where thrown on the floor, with broken glass scattered throughout the purple carpet. He walked towards her vanity table, while walking over pillow feathers and broken glass. He looked down at the floor and picked up a picture frame with the team picture that had been taken a few months before he asked Katie out. Everyone was smiling. Cyborg had given Raven and Beast Boy "Bunny ears" without them knowing. While Starfire sat on his back with her arms around his neck. They were both smiling into the camera. He smiled slightly at the memory but his heart wasn't completely in it.

He looked at the vanity and saw her communicator sitting in. He looked around desperately for a note, or anything that would say where she was. When he looked up he saw her locket that he had given her for her birthday. That was when he knew she was gone and it was his fault.

He slide down to the floor with he back pressed against the vanity and the locket clutched in his hand. He starred at the wall, not seeing anything.

!In Gotham!

Bruce Wayne sat in the quiet coffee shop sipping his coffee and reading the paper. He needed to get away from some things and think. He needed another side kick. Robin was out of the question. That is why he needed one, and Babs wasn't taking it seriously anymore and she kept getting hurt too. He wanted someone who knew what they where doing. Someone he wouldn't have to worry about. He was snapped out of his thoughts by a young red headed girl walking through the doors to the coffee shop. He looked up from his paper and eyed the girl. '_Where have I seen her before. I know I have.' _ The young took a seat by the window and started to drink her coffee.

Something was telling him to go and talk to the girl. That she might be able to help him some how. Normally he would never be the kind of person to just go and strike up a random conversation but this was different some how.

He walked up the girl and asked if the seat next to her was open and she just nodded her head 'yes'. He sat down quietly. "Hi, Im Bruce Wayne. What's yours?" He asked while trying to figure out what it was about this girl that would be getting him to do this. "Kori Anders." Then it all clicked in his head. Kori Anders. Or Koriander. "So what brings Starfire all the way out here in Gotham?" He asked smoothly, while taking a sip of coffee. She lifted a quizzical brow before replying in an equally smooth, calm voice. "What do you want." She leaned in to whisper the next bit so nobody would over hear her. "Batman?" "You caught me Kori. What I want is for you to be my new side kick. Babs isn't doing so good anymore." He watched her to see if he could get a glimpse of a reaction from her. "I don't dress up and play 'Hero' anymore." she replied tartly. "Besides" she added. "I don't have my powers anymore. Just my strength."She took another sip of her coffee.

"That doesn't matter. You know hand to hand combat. I could train you. Also you would be living in my mansion. That solves my problem and one of your's."

"I couldn't ask you to let me live with you. That would be way to much to ask. Besides how do I know that you won't tell Robin where I am?"

" We don't really talk any more and it isn't any of my business why you quit the Titans."

"Don't worry about it my mansion is way too big for just me and my butler, Alfred."

She looked at him for a minute before answering. "Ok...I guess I could try it for a while."


	3. Who is she?

1Hey Everyone! Sorry it took so long 2 update this. Thank u for all the great reviews. I know where I want this story to go I just gotta figure out how 2 put this in words. Thanks ur reviews make me want to get off my lazy butt and write.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did then Robin would be taller than Starfire and they would be dating. Also they wouldn't be canceled.

Once again this chapter is Dedicated 2 my 2 best friends: Jessie and Michelle. Their funny sense of humor gives me inspiration and most all of my ideas. So thank you!

Two Years later(Starfire is 18, Robin 18, BB 17, Raven 18, and Cyborg 20)

Starfire kicked the punching bag hard, causing it to fly off it's hooks. She had changed a lot through the years. She know stood at 5'11 and weighed about 130lbs.(Non Fat. She is all muscle.) Being Batman's side kick really had helped her figure. Now she had relied on her body and mind. She still had no powers. Batman had trained her in every style of fighting he knew.

He had her work with different Sensis (Karate teacher-my spelling sucks) every 6 months. Now she could take on Slade and win. She had changed her uniform too. It know was a black leather vest like shirt that had a deep 'v' neck and zipped up in the front. Her pants where the same black material, with a black belt with Japanese writing on them.(If you've seen Dare Devil. Its EXACTLY like Elektra's outfit. Starfire is gonna b like Elektra. I love that movie. So deal with it.) She also fights with sais and uses gadgets sometimes but never really needs to with her strength she can get speed and jump stuff.

Kori huffed and grabbed a towel to wipe the sweat off her face and chest. She was about to grab her training sais but then she had a short vision of Bruce coming down the stairs.

(AU: Sorry but I LOVE the Elektra movies and comics. Star has visions cause a Sensi taught her 2 use her Chakras to see glimpses of what's gonna happen on the very near future. She can also move a short distance in the blink of an eye. If you've seen the movie then u should know what im talken about. If u haven't seen them then plz do they rock.Sorry feel free 2 tell me of u don't like this.)

She quietly pulled out the sais and walked over to the wall so when Bruce came out he wouldn't see her. She listen quietly to his footsteps, they were getting closer and closer. He was just a little in front of her now. She quickly jumped out from behind and held her one of her sais to his neck.

"Ok. Fine I have to admit you're getting better." Bruce Mumbled under his breath.

"Yeah well you're the one with a knife to you're throat, and there is nothing you can do about it." She replied.

"As much as I love messing around and wasting time, There's something I need to talk to u about." She could hear the seriousness in his voice.

She pulled her sais away from him and held them in the ready position. "Ok what about.?"

"As you probably know Richard's Birthday is coming up and I'm invited, So are you."

"I knew about his birthday, and that you are invited, but I'm not. He doesn't even know I'm here. Right...Bruce?" She gave him a glare that actually made him a little intimidated.

"No he doesn't but the Titans invited me plus one. You are my plus one. It would be good for you to see you're friends again."

Starfire stood there, her face blank. '_His he actually...caring? Robin always said he was cold hearted. Wow maybe it was only to him.'_

"I'm a little too young for you Bruce. Sorry." She stated as she but her sais back in their bag.

"You are going. The party is at the "Black and White Hotel". Since I don't want you two ripping each other's heads off, the you will be staying there as well. While the titans stay here. If I have to drag you to that party then I will."

"I'll think about it. When are they getting here?"

"This week. Wednesday to be exact. The party is on Friday. It's formal so you'll need a dress."

"I didn't say I was going."

"I know." He said smoothly.

Thursday(The titans are already here)

Richard Grayson a.k.a Robin was sitting in a small coffee shop with Victor Stone a.k.a Cyborg. Cyborg was wearing his rings so he looked human.

"So man, what are you excited about turning 18? Bruce sure is throwing one hell of a party." Victor said in his booming voice.

"Sure. Whatever." Richard said while staring blankly out the window. He had been miserable ever since _she_ had left his life had gone down hill. After Starfire left he new he had made the biggest mistake of his life. He missed her so much. He tried to find her but he couldn't. Soon he gave up.

"Dude, relax. Tomorrow is you're birthday, till then just..." Victor was cut off by the sound of a bell ringing signaling that some one had walked into the café.

The woman who walked in was fairly tall. She had dark red crimson hair that reached her lower back with soft curls. She was dressed in flared blue jeans, tan cow girl boots, and a white tank top. She was carrying her jacket and purse.

'_I've seen here before, but where?' _ Robin thought to himself.

While the girl was walking to the back of the room he caught a glimps of her eyes. They were a bright, emerald green. '_ Those eyes. Only one person has eyes like those. No that's not possible. Starfire is gone, probably back in Tameran.' _

Richard's and Victor's eyes followed the girl to the back of the café where she sat down and picked up a magazine.

' _I have to know who she is. She looks way too familiar. What if it's Starfire, maybe we can patch things up...' _ Richard got up and walked towards her. Soon he found himself right in front of her, if she had noticed him she didn't show it.

"Hi, could you please hand me the honey?" he asked. He knew it was stupid, but he didn't have anything better. "Right in front of you." She sad in a mono toned voice. She didn't even lift her eyes to look at him.

"Could you be more specific?" He asked. He couldn't help it. The girl was beautiful and seemed pretty smart. So he just _had_ to find out who she is. "What are you..." She stopped when she noticed her bag and jacket blocked the honey from view. A light pink blush formed on her cheeks. She quickly grabbed it and handed it to him while saying: "I'm so sorry." She stood up and placed her bag and jacket in her left hand. "Richard Grayson." He said in while putting his hand out for her to shake.

She smiled brightly and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Richard Grayson." She headed for the door and was about to walk out.

"I didn't get you're name." He said looking at the back of her head.

She turned towards him and looked him straight in the eye. " I didn't give it."

She turned towards the door and walked out. He saw her put her jacket on as she walked down the side walk. He stood there watching her figure leave. He _had_ to find out who she was now. He just _had _to.

He grabbed his jacket and rushed to the door. He faintly heard Vic yell "we have to meet the girls at the mall and noon." " I'll be there!" He yelled back. Running the same way the girl had before.

+TBC+

Plz Review I need to know how im doing. Or if I should even continue. Sorry I should have mention that Star was going to be WAY OOC. Sorry. But like I said I LOVE Elektra and I thought it would be cool it Star ended up like her after the whole Robin thing. So msg me if you like and plz review. Thank you to all of you who have already reviewed. It means a lot to me!


	4. My Name Is Kori Anders

1Ok thank you for they great reviews I appreciate you're help and support. Thank you! To Clarify Starfire **CAN** use her powers but she thinks that if she uses them then some how Robin would find out and track her. So yeah. Also she is now **Twilight**. She changed it because she thought Starfire would have been a little obvious.

This Chapter is Dedicated to My friend Hannah! and Jessie(of course)She really helped me a lot with this chapter and story! -thank you.

**Disclaimer**- I do not own the Teen Titans. If I did then Robin would be taller than Starfire. Starfire wouldn't talk weird she would also be smarter. Robin and Starfire would b dating along with Beast Boy and Raven so there!.I also do not own Daredevil the movie or Elektra

Richard walked down the busy sidewalk. He had to find that girl. She looked so familiar and had such an attitude. She was perfect for him. While walking past a small play ground when he could have sworn he saw a girl with long red curly hair. Wearing blue jeans, white tank top, with a matching jacket. Wait ! The girl from the café. He turned around to face her. She was leaning against the gate.

"What do you want?" She asked in a annoyed voice.

"I just wanted to know you're name. After the thing in the coffee shop..." he stopped when she started walking towards him.

"Look I don't like being followed. So don't." It was said in a low voice. He could tell she was serious. "Woa, woa, Wait! She started to walk away, but before she could he reached out to grab her hand.

When she felt his hand on her's she turned her head to look at him.

"And I don't like being touched either." Without warning she went to slap him .He blocked it and ended up pulling her closer to him.

"Well tell me what you do like and we can start there." She looked him, her jade eyes sparkling. She tried to hit him with the other hand. This time he blocked again. She saw his block and cartwheeled away. She turned twisted once to get some distance between her and him. She looked him over, yeah that was defiantly Robin. '_Well I guess he hasn't changed. Better act like I don't know him.' _She thought as they circled each other.

"Have we met before?" Mentally scolded herself for saying something so stupid but, it was the best she could come up with.

"Sure you don't want to tell me you're name?" He was smirking now. As if he had already won. Since she didn't answer he started to take off his jacket. His eyes never leaving her. She also shrugged her jacket off her shoulders.

He formed his fighting stance. His hands in front of him and ready for any thing this girl could throw at him. He had been trained by the best. He wasn't going to lose to her.

She stood in the same stance. Her hands also in front of her but her's were open. The looked at each other but she soon got tired of waiting. Before he knew it she threw a side kick at his shoulder. He turned to his side to block it. He grabbed her turning her back to him. He wrapped his arm around her neck. He thought he had won. He was smirking again. No, she wasn't through yet.

He brought her leg up and kicked his shoulder making him let go of her. She darted towards the teeter-toters. When he got near one she pushed it down and jumped on the high end of the next one. Both came close to hitting him. He pulled the board that she was on down which sent her flying at him. He caught her gracefully in his arms.

Both were breathing sort of hard. "You're holding back?"

"Yes"

"Don't" She smiled and they both kicked back, landing on both the teeter-toters. They were swaying side to side trying to keep their balance.

"Does every guy have to go through all this? Just to get you're name?" He asked breathlessly.

"Try asking for my number." With that both of them jumped on the toter to the left. He punched at her, she blocked in and punched at him. After he blocked her again she front flipped off the teeter-toter. He jumped with her, landing with her. She punched, he blocked turning her so she had her back to him. He wrapped her arm behind her back. Agitated she tried again with her other hand. He wrapped this one in front of her chest, holding it there with his own hand. He lent in by her ear, both were trying to catch their breath.

"Stop (breath, breath) hitting (breath, breath) me." She was silent for a second before answering.

"Alright." Since he was behind her he couldn't see the smile on her face.

She stomped on his foot with the heel of her cow girl boots. While he was busy with his sore foot she hit him with her elbow making him fall into a park bench. Raising her leg and putting her foot to his throat. She smiled. He lost, she won. She just kicked the Boy Wonder's ass. Uh, her, a girl! HA! She wasn't about to taunt him even though she wanted to.

"My name is Kori Anders."

Now he knew who she was. Kori Anders or ...

"S-s-star–Starfire?"

OK probably the crappiest chapter I've ever written. I suck at fight scenes. Sorry. Ill try to update in a few days. I'll tell you what happened after she left in later chapters. Raven and Robin will tell her little pieces and stuff. Yeah hey thanks for reading and please review! Thanks


	5. Party Night part 1

1Hey Everyone! Im kinda writing this as I go and I had to take some time 2 think about where I wanted it to go. Thanks 4 the reviews! Well I don't have much 2 say so on w/ the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, Dare Devil the movie or Elektra(even tho there isn't much more bought them but oh well I don't wanna b sued. Lol)

TTTTTTTTTTT

"St-s-starfire?" Richard asked in dis-belief.

"Hhm. Took you long enough. I can't believe you are considered a detective." She said has she lowered her foot from his throat. He looked at her, his face emotionless. She offered him a hand to help him up and he gratefully took it.

"So where's Katie? I was hoping to see her." Kori asked. She didn't really want to talk to her she just wanted to see what Richard's reaction would be.

"We broke up. About 3 days after you left." He replied softly, not meeting her eyes.

" Oh, I hope it didn't have anything to do with me." '_She's enjoying this. I didn't know Star could be this way.' _ Richard thought in his head.

" By the way it isn't Starfire anymore. It's Twilight."

"Nice name. I liked Starfire better." He muttered under his breath.

" I don't care what you think." she snapped.

" Where did you learn to fight like that? I mean you didn't even use you're powers." He looked her straight in the eyes has he said it, his courage building.

" It's none of you're business. I have to go." She turned around and headed towards the gate. Not even looking back or saying good bye. '_I can't lose her, not again.' _ He thought has he ran towards her.

"Wait, Kori will I see you again?" He asked. She turned to look at him and was silent for a minute or two before answering

"I'll find you." she grabbed her jacket and walk off. Richard just stood there. He had to find her again he couldn't lose her twice. He looked down at his watch and muttered "Shit" it was already 12:15. "Shit the girls are going to kill me." (A/N By girls he means Raven and Babs his friend in Gotham and Bumble Bee a.k.a Karen she came with Victor.) He took off down the walk and ran to where his shinny red bike was parked.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

It was Friday night. Richard's Party had already begun on the floor below hers. Kori sat in the suit's couch, her hair in a damp loose bun. After her shower she had changed into some sweats and black tank top. She had just popped "Rocky Horror Picture Show" in and was eating cookie dough ice cream out of the carton as she watched it. She wasn't planing on leaving that night.

"Knock knock knock" '_Who the hell'_ she thought. '_Maybe if I stay here whoever it is will go away.' _ Bad idea. The door opened up to reveal Bruce Wayne himself in his penguin suit tux. He was holding something behind his back. Well, whatever it was he tossed it at her. She pulled it up to find it was a beautiful silver and black dress. She looked back and forth from Bruce to the dress.

"Hell no." she said and tossed the dress on a chair besides her.

" Put it on, or I'll do it for you." He said in a dangerously low voice. He seriously wasn't messing with her. " Ever since you're little sparring match yesterday all he can think about it you."

" That's not my problem." She snapped.

"Come on you're going. Please." He muttered that last word under his breath giving her a pethetic look. "_Damn he knows how to get his way. He must really want me to go cause he is actually begging.' _ She couldn't say no.

"Alright fine. Give me about 20 minutes and I'll be down there." She smiled as he walked out the door.

"Oh and Kori. Don't do anything stupid." Bruce smirked at her as he walk through the door back to the party.

'_What the hell was that supposed to mean?' _ She picked up the dress and looked it over. Black and with silver swirls. It had two strings holding it up, that came and tied around her neck. Virtually no back to it._ 'Ok that means I have to wear a thong. I'm gonna kill Bruce.' _ It had a back just it was really, really, really low. It was also really low in the front. It went about 3 inches past her...chest. The dress was beautiful in all honestly. She liked it. Deffenatly a head turner. It dropped down all the way to the floor. She knew exactly how she was gonna do her hair, and everything. "Shit I'd better get ready." She ran towards her bedroom. "This is gonna be interesting." ran through her head as she did her hair.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTt

Well? What did u think? I had 2 go my dad and I r gonna have pizza and a movie. I'll update A.S.A.P. ! Plz review and feel free to give suggestions on what should happen next. I already know the ending I just have to fill in the gaps. Lol Byes Thanx 4 readin!

-Blonde and luvin it


	6. Party Night Part 2

1Hey sry bout taken so long but heres the next Chapter.

Disclaimer: I Do NOT own teen Titans and well u know the rest.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The party was filled with lots of people, some Richard didn't even know. Most of these people were friends of Bruce and wanted to become friends with Richard, for when he becomes owner of Wayne Int.

Richard was the center of attention, he had one blonde on each arm. It was Victor's idea. He was hoping it would cheer Rich up, ever sense his encounter with Kori he hadn't been the same. The two girls were very...very beautiful and were hanging all over Richard and he acted as if he didn't even notice.

"Rich, this is_ your_ party, for cryin out loud _enjoy_ your self. You have_ two_ blondes that would _love_ for you to show them around _upstairs_. What are you doing? Vic whispered angrily in his ear.

"I'm not interested." Richard whispered back.

"Dude will you get off of her. She's our friend sure, but she doesn't want anything to do with you. Personally I don't blame her from what you did to her..." Gar added, but trailed off when he saw a beautiful red headed girl walk through the door way leading to the upper floors. She leaned against the middle of the railing for the stairs leading down to the main floor. She had her long fed hair down in soft light curls that reached her lower back. She was wearing a black dress with silver swirls, it had two straps that tied around her neck. The front of the dress came down in a _very_ low v-neck that gave a good view of her chest. She was breath taking.

Richard craned his neck so he could see what made Gar stop. _'It's Kori, she's here. Wait how did she know about the party? Who cares. I have to talk to her. I need to tell her how I feel.' _ He thought as he detached himself from the two girls that whined considerably, and made his way to the stair case. He had to talk to her.

He made his way up the stair case to great her. But when he got there she had left down the other side. '_Damn._' He cursed He made his way back to where Vic and Gar were.

Kori was sipping sparkling cider while chatting with Bruce, and some of his friends. Bruce excused himself along with Kori, and led her to a table to sit and chat. They sat in silence for a few moments before he spoke.

"I'm going to go up there in a few minutes and talk about Richard...don't you **dare** try anything stupid." He said it so calmly it was scary.

"It sounds like you want me to do something." Her face held a mischievous smile.

"Oh, don't worry. It won't be too bad. After all I didn't want to come. You made me. So I'm just gonna have a little fun." She said back, equally calm. Two years of living with Bruce had taught her how to control her emotions...somewhat.

Bruce sighed. "Fine. Just don't make it too bad. If you'd excuse me, I have to go and see when I can give me speech." He smiled and left. '_ ok he smiled, I hope he's feeling ok.'_ She thought sarcastically. She quickly grabbed one of the over-sized white napkins and pulled out her red lipstick out of her purse. She hurried up and got busy. _' Yeah like I would come without having something up my sleeves._' She thought as she wrote her message.

Richard was talking again with random people who wanted to wish him a happy birthday. But none of them were Kori. He kept searching for her, but he couldn't find her. He was so engrossed in a conversation with Gar, Vic, and Raven that he didn't notice the red head walk behind him, stick something on his back, and grab another glass of cider. But he did notice when some one came and slapped his well defined ass. He jumped and turned to see a cute blonde that was blushing furiously.

"Happy Birthday, sexy." she murmured and walked away quickly. Four other girls had did the same thing, but not all had called him 'sexy', most stuck with 'Birthday boy'.

Kori sat back down at a table near the very back, that was sort of in the shadows. The orchestra had stopped and she heard Bruce ask for every one's attention.

"I would just like to thank every one for coming tonight. I am so proud of Richard. He is the best son any one could ever ask for. Richard would you like come to come up and say something?"

"Sure why not." Richard stepped up to the face everyone. Once his back was facing the Titans, they tried hard not to laugh. _'So this is why all those girls were spanking him.'_ Gar thought as Richard said a few words. " Thank you for coming. I was really surprised that this many people even showed up. Wow. Thanks and hope you enjoy the rest of the night." He smiled and turned around and while he was walking back to his friends he heard a few people try to hide a giggle or two.

Victor walked up to him and whispered something in his ear. With each word Richard's face got redder. He turned his head to look and Bruce who had an amused face on. Richard noticed that Bruce was pointing at a table hidden in the shadows. Siting there was Kori. Richard reached back and ripped the napkin off his back and read it. It read

' _Spank me! It's my Birthday!"_ and on the back was ' _Love Kori'_.

People had gotten over their little laugh and people had began to occupy the dance floor. Richard was searching for Kori to _personally_ thank her for her present. He found her, but she was dancing...with** Bruce**. '_What the hell?'_ He made his way to her.

Kori was floating across the dance floor with Bruce. He had asked her to dance after her little prank. She was the first one to break the silence.

"See it wasn't so bad." she said sarcastically.

"Yeah but you embarrassed him. But over all a very good prank."

"Thank you, and he deserved it."

"Yeah but..." He was interrupted by Richard.

"May I cut in?" He sapphire eyes peirced her emerald ones.

" Don't mind me." She said as she made to walk away. Bruce grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Nice try. I was just leaving. Have fun you two." Bruce walked away, leaving to two x-team mates alone.

Richard took Kori by the waist bringing her closer to him, just like when they were teens. Kori wrapped her arms around his neck, swaying back and forth to the music.

"I guess I deserved that." He whispered.

"Yes you did." she murmured.

"Look Kori I was stupid, I'm so sorry. I missed you so much. Is there any chance...any at all that we can still be friends?" He asked hopefully.

"Richard I over reacted, I guess we can be...friends...just friends." She said. Richard smiled at her, when she placed her head on his shoulder. He had his star back.Well not completely but at least he could talk to her, be close to her.

"It's late. I should be going." She whispered.

"Ok," She turned to walk away but she stopped when she felt a hand on her's.

"How will I find you?" She smiled at him, and walked up to him.

"I'll find you." She whispered, and kissed his cheek before walking away. _'Well it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be_.' She thought as she made her way up the stairs.

Richard watched her figure walk away. He reached up and felt his cheek where she had kissed him. _"I wish it was like old times. To bad it's too late._" He thought as he walked back to his guests.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Thank you all . Please Review. Flames welcomed. So go ahead tell me what you think!


	7. Late Night

1Sry guys 4 takin so long but im outa ideaz! So im gonna skip a lot of the point less crap I was gonna put n which is a waste of time. Trust me it was BORING. So im gonna skip to the end which I had planned from the beginning. Sry.

The night was warm, the full moon shone from above. Twilight shivered, when a cold wind swept past her, blowing her crimson locks out behind her. She crouched low on the building looking down at the next one. Her all black out fit helped her blend in with the shadows.

------FlashBack-----

Kori was lounging in her pent house watching Rocky Horror Picture show and eating cookie-dough ice cream. She was rocking with the "Time Warp" song when her cell phone rang. She quickly paused the movie and answered. "Talk to me."

"Kori...it's Bruce. I need you to find and imprison this new criminal. He is calling him-self Shadow Weaver. I don't know what to expect from this guy but keep your gaud up. He is a well trained swords man. It would be best for you to take your sais." He ended it and waited for a reply.

"Oh...ok. Sounds like a challenge. But...why aren't you asking the Titans? I mean they're all living with you.?" she asked.

"This is their vacation. Besides I know you're bored and probably want to do it. But...I could always send..._Richard_. He said his name in a taunting voice.

"I said I would do it." She spat, not waiting for a reply she hung up and looked out her window. It was almost dark. She rushed to her room and started getting changed.

----------------------------End -------------------------------------------------------------------------

She saw a dark figure lurking in the shadows across from her. She knew who it was, it was Shadow Weaver. She silently jumped down, noticing the man was walking through a bunch of clothes lines she spotted a red dress hanging up. She soundlessly hid behind it, her head bowed and arms out, hiding her sais. No one would notice her. She heard his foot-steps getting closer.

...one...

...two...

She smirked,

...three...

With out warning she slashed the line and doing some complicated moves she hit him high, then low. Knocking him back, she spun around and kicked him in the chest.

"So wanna play?" he asked, coughing up some blood.

"You Bet!" she went to strike again but he dodged and backflipped down to a lower building. She flipped her sais into holding position and took a few steps back. Before he knew it, she had jumped down to him and flipped her sais back out.

He tried to block her but soon she had him backed against a wall. She threw a sai at his head but he moved it over it barley missed him. Growling in aggravation, she ran and jumped up flipping back and stabbing the just grabbed sai into his shoulder. The wound would knock him out, from blood loss but he'd live...in jail. She pulled it out and watched him slide to the ground. She went up close to his face, puting the blade to his neck.

"Im just a decoy." He whispered, she could barley hear him.

Soon a wolf-whistle was heard behind her. She turned as if in slow motion, coming face to face with none other than...slade. His cold eye burning an hole through her soul.

"Well, well , well. Miss Starfire. Long time no see." She could tell he was smirking under his mask.

Launching a sai, aimed for his heart. He caught it and instantly threw it back. Going to catch it, a surprised gasp emitted from her lips. Lifting her hunched body up, raising the hand with the knife sticking all the way through it. A small cry escaped as she pulled it out. Dropping to and making a running leap to the next building she was soon less than 3 ft away from him.

Making a punch for her gut, she blocked and made an upper cut to his chin. He blocked and spun her arm around forcing her to kneel.

"My, my, and I thought you would be a challenge." A sickening "snap" was heard, as she cried out in pain.

"Go to hell!" She screamed. Enraged by her statement he threw her against the nearest building, her back hitting the cool brick.

-----------With Richard-------------------

Richard was sitting in a chair in one of the many rooms in the mansion. He starred at his cell, willing Kori to call him. He knew she had his number. He jumped when it did.. "Hello?'

"Dick, it's Bruce. Kori...she's in trouble. Skylight apartments...the roof..." He didn't let him finish. Dick had already hung up and was running as fast as he could to the bat cave.

"Im not gonna lose her again." He thought as he hurried and placed his mask on.

----------------Kori-----------------

"Haha" the bitter laught echoed. "Well Kori time for this to end." He threw a small blade. Close to a box cutter. It sliced through a part of her neck, taking her choker along with it. Her head went back in surprise. She didn't make a sound. Slade advanced on her and picked up by the neck. Macking sure his thumb was in her cut. Using his foot he kicked up her knife. Admiring the quality of it for a moment. He stabbed it into her rib cage. It poked through her back peircing the black leather. Her eyes bulged out as she cried out in pain.

"This...will surely break him this time. For sure." He whispered. Throwing her done. She fell two stories before landing on her back, and rolling down a few feet. She didn't get back up. With a satisfied smirk on his face, he quickly abbandoned the girl, leaving her to die alone.

Nightwing arived just in time to see Slade getting away. He was going to go after him but then he noticed a girl laying in a pool of blood on the building below. With out a second glance he dove down to her...

TBC

Sry guys about 2 maybe 3 more chapters left. The usual. Fee free to voice complaints. I don't care. Its not gonna change anything. Byes for now.


	8. Not Saying Goodbye

Not Saying Goodbye

Nightwing dove down to un-moving girl? Upon seeing the crimson strands covered in blood, his heart skipped a beat. "Starfire...no...please be alright" he pleaded n his mind. Before he could turn the her over, she coughed up some blood and turned herself over. Looking up at him with her bright emerald eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

"Hey" she whispered

"Hey" he replied not really being able to form sentences in his head. She held her wound and cried out in pain. Her hands where covered in blood and she was losing to much to live through this. She was going to die here...tonight. This thought almost brought tears to his eyes.

"Help me" she rasped out. "Please" she added. Nightwing grabbed her hand and held it, allowing her to squeeze it tight.

"Stay with me Star." he hated himself for not being able to tell her how he felt. But doing so wouldn't do either any good. There wasn't any way to save her.

He was brought out of his thoughts when she squeezed a little harder. Looking down at her she leaned closer to him grabbing his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. It wasn't a passionate kiss between lovers, but a goodbye between to people who had never had a chance to find out how their lives would have been together.

She pulled back after a few seconds and smiled one of her 'glorious smiles' or as she would have called it years ago, and closed her eyes. He felt for a heart beat but found one that was barely beating. Suddenly it stopped all together. Letting go of her hand and letting it fall limply to her side he gritted his teeth to keep from yelling. Tears blurred his vison.

Raven, Beast boy and Cyborg all stood above the two titans. Watching the scene play out. They all knew that there was nothing that they could do to help. And that it was better that they let have the most alone time that they could get before she left. Beast Boy noticed the tears flowing down Raven's cheeks and wiped them away. Cyborg had his head hung low and was calling Bee to let her know what was going down.

Raven had sensed something bad was going to happen and if she had gotten there sooner then maybe just maybe she would have been able to save her.

Helicopter lights flashed and sirens blared as they spotted Slade running from the soon to be murder scene. He was going to get away.

Nightwing heard the cops running out the stairs and sense he was a vigilante he couldn't get caught. Having to leave Twilight's side, he jumped up to a near building and watched has the cops stormed the roof top, and noticed the girl lying in her own blood. Tears silently streaming down his face. He jumped to the next building. He wasn't going to let slade live with this. He WASN'T going to let him get away this time. Jumping off to find slade he wiped the tears from his face.

Paramedics lifted the gurney into the ambulance. The men inside tried to jump start the girls heart hoping they could revive her...

Well thats it...sry I don't have time for more...I gotta plan out the fight between nightwing and slade and such...sequel or no sequel? Well tbc ttyl


	9. The EndFor Now

Sitting, watching. Slade had thought that he had gotten away. The perfect plan. Over the years, so many failed attempts to break the spirit of the no-longer boy wonder. Who would of known that just by simply killing her, would do the job. In less than 15minutes he have completed the goal he had for years.

Nightwing would be too heart broken to come after him so soon. He had plenty of time to celebrate his victory. Well... So he thought.

Nightwing was gaining on the location. He knew Slade would be there. No, he wasn't physic-that was Raven's thing. Being Bruce Wayne's son had its perks. Like having access to the security cameras. Slade was on the roof top, probably enjoying the fact that he had killed **_my_** Starfire. Smug Bastard.

Jumping down behind the black, clad figure he spoke the first words out of his mouth since he was with her.

"That was too far" he growled out between clenched teeth. "She had nothing to do with the Titans...not any more."

"How wrong you are Robin. You loved her. It must be painful knowing that she died, and you never told her that you loved her." Spoke Slade, with his back turned to Nightwing, speaking in a cold and even voice.

Through gritted teeth "This ends know". Extending his bow staff he readied himself to fight.

"If I would have known that killing the girl would get to fight for real, I would have done it sooner." Pulling out the metal rod, he matched Nightwing's battle stance. Years of training and this is the one fight that Nightwing refused to lose.

Both starred at each other before leaping forward and beginning the deadly dance, to determine the winner.

Upper cut, high swing, thrust, block, rising strike, kneeing block-counter strike. If you were just I bystander you wouldn't know anything that was, all you would see is two men fighting with strikes and bloke so close to causing severe damage.

Jumping back., the wind blew through Nightwing's raven hair. His chest rising and falling in rhythm with his heart beat. So far only minor cuts and a few bruises appeared under his uniform. So far he was lucky. Over the years he had become a lot stronger and faster. Or the possibility that Slade had slowed down. He didn't care. He was winning.

Without warning Slade lounged out, swinging rapidly. Stepping to the side the attack was easily blocked and in the time that it took Slade to recover his balance and defensive stance, Nightwing and taken his opening and struck him in the stomach then on the neck.

Before passing out, Nightwing head Slade's chin, causing them to make eye contact. Getting up in his face so close Nightwing could see Slade's pale brown eyes glisten in fear of death.

"I will not stoop to your level and Kill you. Instead to can live your life in jail. Plenty of time to regret."

"I will get out. And when I do" Suddenly his was cut off. "You'll come after me. Yeah I know. And I'll be waiting"

Sneering Slade spoke again. "I'll tell the whole world Richard...That Bruce Wayne's little bastard son goes running around as a vigilante." This statement caused a chuckle to erupt out of Richard's throat.

"Do you honestly believe that anyone would believe a villain saying, that a rich playboy would dress up and risk his life, just to play hero. Doubt it. So what. No one will believe a deranged old man. Good Bye Slade." Pushing the pressure point on his neck he was out cold. Sirens rang in the distance. He had to get out of there before anyone saw him.

Standing on the fire escape he watched as the cops hauled Slade away. He knew this wasn't going to be the end. It never was, oh the joys of being a super hero.

One month later, back in Jump, the mask lay tossed aside on the night stand. Richard lay in bed staring at the ceiling, thinking about what his 18th birthday had caused him. He got to go home, and see some old faces. But he lost the one he missed the most. He never said any words of love, never apologized for the past...asked for forgiveness. Tears welled up in his eyes and spilled over. Rolling down his pale cheeks.

"I never got to say goodbye" escaped his lips in a painful whisper... "I never even said good bye"

"Hey don't you find it strange that there was no word of a funeral?" Bb asked in a questioning tone.

"Yeah man, it is strange...Im sure some of her family in Tamaran came and claimed the body." Cy replied while cooking what the Titan's were going to have for dinner. Sighing Bb sat on the couch by Raven. Sighing again he placed his head in his hands, elbows on his knees staring at the ground.

"Look Bb don't get your hopes up. And definatly, don't tell Nightwing. While meditating I felt an aura similar to Star's. There is a slight possibility that it was her. It was so faint though...I couldn't trace it. And now I can't find anything of it. Remember not a word." Bb stared. Then blinked, then stared some more. How could she say all of that without taking her eyes of the book? And Keep her voice to the unemotional tone it's always at? Some times he didn't get that girl...

"She had said that Star might still be out there...somewhere..." he thought as he looked out the window at the twinkling stars.,...

End...well...for now...as always I have to thank my friend Jessie for being my muse! Luv ya girl (in a friend way...o u kno wat I mean)


End file.
